Wings of a Dragon
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: Yume, burdened with the failure of rescuing Musubi. Kiryu, faked his death to protect his family and preventing war between the Tojo and the Yomei. Both with different pasts will come together as fate decrees it. (Rated M for Violence, Nudity, Language, etc.)


**Disclaimer: Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin, Young Gangan magazine, Yen Press and Studio Seven Arcs while Yakuza is owned by Toshihiro Nagoshi, Ryu Ga Gotoku Studio and Sega.**

* * *

Shinto Teito.

A grand metropolis under the control of Mid-Bio Informatics or MBI for short is a city brimming with life. In the center of the city lies a clock tower that oversees the area around it and also serves as MBI Headquarters. With an eccentric man at the helm, the corporation became a huge part in the people's lives as they act as pharmaceutical, economic and technological providers, tending to the civilian's needs.

However, unknown to the public, MBI also serves as an overseer to an event that's kept under wraps, where they released a total of one hundred and eight beings of unknown power. These beings, Sekirei, possess abilities that are beyond human understanding, and a single one could very well have the power to destroy the entire city. However, they are sent out into the city to find those they feel a connection, an Ashikabi, who they'll dedicate their lives to both protect and love to the end.

Regardless, the general public are unaware of the events that occurred, and when they catch wind of it, they believe it to be a performance for the ages. They all lived in bliss as they engorged themselves into their lives as they worked, cared and loved Shinto Teito, even making comparisons that it was a safer city to live in than Kamurocho, a city under the control of the Tojo Clan, Kanto's reigning Yakuza organization.

It's in this city where two beings, a Sekirei and a forgotten underground legend, would eventually meet, each bearing heavy burdens in their hearts.

* * *

It has been years since he came to live in this city, not out of leisure, but to live a different life than the one he had. Walking through the city wearing his signature grey suit and crimson undershirt, Kazuma Kiryu observed how different Shinto Teito was to the likes of places he's been to in the past, from Kamurocho, Sotenbori and Onomichi, with the lack of a large Yakuza presence overlooking the neighborhood. In a way, he's glad that he can live a life without worrying about being dragged back to the politics of the Yakuza, though he frowned as it was the only way.

Years ago, in the year 2016, he had uncovered the secret of Onomichi that the Government wanted to keep hidden under wraps alongside the Hirose family. While he had stopped the control of the Yakuza by Tsuneo Iwami, he was forced to fake his death when the Government made their demands on him, giving a counter to let the Tojo sixth chairman out of jail. They eventually complied, and Kazuma Kiryu was labelled deceased in the hospital when in reality, he left all he knew to keep them safe.

Over his life, he had known a great many people, with a select few being pillars to his time with them. One of them that stuck with him the most was Haruka Sawamura, the girl worth 10 billion Yen who eventually became his adopted daughter as her mother, Yumi, died in 2005 in the 10 billion yen incident. She stuck by him throughout the years, even knowing that he was once Yakuza.

Then there was Makoto Date, the detective that eventually grew to become one of Kiryu's closest friends. He only once stated that he was using Kiryu to find the mission money, but through enough hardships, forged a brotherly bond where they helped one another over the years. One particular incident earned Kiryu Date's respect when the former Yakuza protected his daughter from loan sharks and, continued to support each other until the incident with the Yomei Alliance.

Alongside them was Shun Akiyama, a particular loan shark who became 'The Lifeline of Kamurocho.' Unlike the usual money lenders, Akiyama only hands out loans to those that complete certain requirements and, even offered support Kiryu during the incident with the Ueno Seiwa Clan and the police commissioner Seishiro Munakata and even aided in preventing a Yakuza war planned by the Omi Alliance's seventh chairman Tsubasa Kurosawa. Kiryu believes that Akiyama is still overlooking Kamurocho in his stead, and he wouldn't doubt that he doesn't believe in his 'death.'

Then there was the Tojo Clan he left behind, leaving it in the hands of those he trust, the pillars and Kyodai Goro Majima and Taiga Saejima alongside the sixth chairman Daigo Dojima. He can't think of how many times he had to reconnect his ties to the Yakuza after many attempts to live life as a civilian, but he had to when the state of the Japanese underworld was on the verge of collapse. For now, he's certain that both the Mad Dog and the Tiger will keep the Tojo in line alongside Dojima.

As he remained in his thoughts, he looked over his wallet before pulling out his ID, labelling his name as 'Taichi Suzuki.' He was familiar with the name as it was what he used when Haruka was scouted to be an idol years ago. Sighing, he pocketed his wallet back in his pocket before gazing up to the daylight sky, closing his eyes in the process.

" _This is it,_ " he thought out to himself. " _This is the start of my new life. No more Yakuza conflicts, no more Dragon of Dojima… it's time for me to leave a new life and legacy._ "

"Excuse me sir," he turned to see a pair of girls in maid outfits, frowning as the outfits reveal most of their cleavage as one of them hands over a flier. "Would you like to come in and have a meal? We're celebrating the reopening to 'Donnamonda,' so everything is half off for a limited time."

"Sorry, I'm not interested," he answered her, seeing her frown before taking the flier politely. "I'm currently new to the city, so I'm just doing some sightseeing."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you ever change your mind, you'll know where to find us." She then smiled while bowing. "If I may ask, where were you from originally?"

"Well…" Frowning, he closed his eyes while clutching his hand in a fist before calming down. "Okinawa. I moved around a lot over my life."

"Ahh, so you never had a chance to settle down at all?"

"More or less."

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself." Scratching her head, she looked at the old Dragon of Dojima before speaking up. "Name's Hikari. What's your's sir?"

"Kazu-," he started before stopping, coughing into his hand before answering. "Suzuki. Taichi Suzuki."

"Well then, I hope to see you again, Suzuki."

Nodding to her, he left the establishment as the woman identified as Hikari returned to her job alongside the identical girl, handing out fliers to the people. Taking a look at the flier handed to him, he hummed as he pocketed it, mentally telling himself that he has to visit sometime later. Walking through the streets, he passed by a particular girl, but before she could to turn around, he blended in with the public.

* * *

Through her mind, Yume could only replay the mission she once had in the past, her face morphed into that of sorrow. Years ago, she, alongside another Sekirei Karasuba, were tasked with retrieving two Sekirei that were taken by the Government for experimentation, but when they completed the task, they were unable to save Sekirei #88, Musubi. Because of that failure, she gave her resignation to MBI before leaving the premises, leaving the Disciplinary Squad to Karasuba.

Even though she resigned, her duty to the Sekirei remained strong as she believed that each one of them should love their Ashikabi should they find them, but she is aware of what the man in charge of the corporation is up to, having the Sekirei to fight and, in some cases, kill their fellow Sekirei. To that end, her disgust towards MBI has grown over her years living in Shinto Teito has grown, even sharing her concerns with one of the scientists working there,

Speaking of which, the phone she was given suddenly blared to life, prompting her to pull it out of her bra before checking who was calling her. Looking at the screen, the name 'Takami Sahashi' was on display, making her hum in thought before shrugging her shoulders. Accepting the call, she placed the phone by her ear, thinking about what to say to the scientist while walking through waves of people.

" _About time you picked up_ ," she heard Takami call out from the other side of the call, sighing as she continued. " _I was starting to worry about you for a second._ "

"Takami, it's good to hear from you again," Yume replied through the phone.

" _Don't give me that sarcastic tone with me, young lady. Or have you forgotten that I was the one overseeing your tuning?_ "

"Sorry, I've just been stressed lately." Breathing in and out, she continued on. "It's just that I don't approve of what Minaka is doing, forcing the little ones to fight one another when we were born to love."

" _Trust me, you're not the only one who doesn't approve of his actions. But you have to understand that he's the CEO of Mid-Bio Informatics, the most influential corporation in the city._ "

"Doesn't mean I have to like what he has planned." Shaking her head, she thought about something to talk to Takami. "Forgetting MBI for the moment, how are the children?"

" _Well, Yukari is now in her third year of High school_ ," she heard on the phone as the MBI scientist continued. " _As for Minato, he just got accepted into university. Now he needs to keep up his grades and build up his confidence._ "

"That's good."

" _Honestly, I pressured Minaka not to mess with his results and force him to fail. At the moment, he's getting himself ready for the curriculum._ "

"What would have happen if he did? You know what, don't answer that."

" _Probably best if I didn't._ " she then heard a sigh as she spoke. " _Anyways, just make sure you find yourself an Ashikabi as well. You shouldn't worry about the other unwinged Sekirei._ "

"But—"

" _I already have enough of that from Homura_ ," Takami interrupted. " _Yume, you're a strong Sekirei, but there is only so much you can do unwinged. The sooner you find your Ashikabi, the better. Okay?_ "

"Alright, I will," she muttered in the phone as she passed an individual in a grey suit before stopping, feeling a pulse in her form as she turned around to find no one. "Who… who was that."

" _Yume_ ," her contact called out worried. " _Are you alright? Your readings suddenly spiked._ "

"I'm fine," she assured her before gulping, moving through the crowd as she continued. "About the Ashikabi, I think I may have passed him. But I can't find him through the crowd."

" _Really? Any way you can track him?_ "

"Well…" Stopping herself, she gazed up to one of the buildings before sighing, getting a running start before jumping up into the air, ascending until dropping onto the rooftop. Looking back, she began to sprint through the rooftops while remaining on the side, keeping her sights on the crowded streets. As she did, she eventually caught sight of the one who caused a reaction, gasping as another reaction occurred.

Down on the streets was a man who weaved through the crowds easily, making her think that he once lived in a crowded area once. His attire consisted of a grey suit with a crimson dress shirt underneath it, and she could see a stainless steel watch obscured by the sleeves. As for his facial expression, she could make out the pulled back hair and a soul patch on his chin, though she was surprised to spot the man's hair slowly greying out.

"I found him," Yume announced over the phone, going over the details she picked up to Takami. "You think you can find out who he is?"

" _I'll have a look through the database and see what I can find_ ," the MBI contact informed her before sighing. " _Though, I'm surprised to hear that your possible Ashikabi is an old man of all things. I thought you would find someone young, athletic and kind, not someone who looked like they went through some shit._ "

"Well, he's who I was reacting to."

" _Regardless, I suggest you take things slow for the time being, and make sure he's the one. I've already gotten reports and updates on Sekirei being winged by those they weren't reacting to._ "

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Walking over to the edge overseeing an alleyway, she jumped back down to street level, landing gracefully before yawning before finishing up. "Takami, I'll talk to you later."

" _Be safe… #08_."

Hanging up, she placed the phone back where it was before making her way out of the alleyways. Her mind still drifted off into the image of the man from earlier, now having an idea of who to look for in the cityscape of Shinto Teito, thinking about how he may act when the time comes. For now, she was content with what she knows, but as she was about to make it out of the alleyways, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged back before getting slammed to the nearby wall.

"Well, check out this hot piece of ass." Groaning, she looked to see a group of punks as the leader spoke. "We caught ourselves quite the keeper."

"What are you doing," she muttered out to the group, getting a laugh from them all. "I'd advise against this—"

"Don't worry, you going to be in good hands," the leader, a punk looking blonde man called out. "We couldn't help but notice how you ended up in our part of the city, so we came over to greet you ourselves."

"Your part of the city?" That earned a light laugh from Yume before speaking up again. "You don't own this part at all. Shinto Teito and all that's in it belongs to MBI."

"Just because they control the main city doesn't mean they control the alleyways," the punk beside the leader pointed out. "They don't any of the narrow pathways between the districts, so it's safe to say we control them."

"So you claim you have property control over the alleys," she questioned as they laughed before getting serious. "If so, then you must have proof of legal purchase."

"What, is this bitch for real," the third punk wearing a beanie muttered out angrily. "Maybe we should teach her some manners."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," was all the leader had to say as he approached the Sekirei, only for her to bash her knee into his stomach followed by a quick punch straight at the jaw.

"SHO," the punk beside him called out before glaring at Yume. "You're going to pay for that, you bitch."

"Hold it," he backed off as Sho got back up, wiping off the blood from his face. "She's mine, and mine alone. You're not to lay a hand on her." He then smirked as Yume backed up, chuckling in a dark manner as he approached her. "How does being my bitch sound?"

Realizing his intent, she felt him pin her on the wall as he took in her smell, bringing his tongue out with the intent to taste her. Her mind went out of control as the thought of being winged by the punk echoed in the brain, causing her eyes to widen as he got closer. However, just as he was about to lay claim to his prize, a piece of 2x4 flew before impacting his face, knocking him down to the ground and forcing everyone to look at the direction it came from.

"Do you guys have anything better to do," a deep, masculine voice echoed in the air as the man Yume saw earlier came to view, his expression hardened as he approached. "No matter where I go, there always will be punks littering the street. It's a good thing I heard what your leader said and came to stop it."

"The fuck, old man," the beanie wearing punk shouted out. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I have to say, you guys must like going after a defenseless woman." Bringing up his hands, he cracked his bones before getting into a comfortable combat stance while the woman took a slight offence towards the comment. "I guess I have to beat some respect into your heads."

"Well what do we have here? We have ourselves a punching bag."

"You do… but I'm the kind that punches back."

Glaring at the man, the punk closest to Sho looked at his buddy before nodding, loosening himself up before rushing towards the man. Clutching his hand into a fist, the young man got closed to him before launching an attack aimed at his face, only to feel pain in his stomach as he was launched back before crashing into the ground. Both Yume and the beanie punk were shocked to see that the old man had launched a fist of his own on his foe, with the former amazed over how far he sent the guy.

Not wasting anymore time, the other punk growled out before pulling out a knife, an action that forced the man to narrow his eyes as he charged at him. Getting close to him, the man in the grey suit jumped away as the young man slashed at him, returning the gesture by lashing his leg towards the punk's. With him stumbled and falling down to the ground, the man followed up with a kick in the face, sending the kid back.

Looking over to Yume, his eyes caught the sight of Sho getting up on his feet before glaring at the old man, helping out his buddies before getting his fists up. Rather than getting his guard up, the man in the suit raised his hand towards the group, moving the fingers to taunt them to come closer to him. Growling, they all rushed over with their fists and weapons, falling right into the man's trap as he deflected the one holding the knife before kicking him in the side of his face.

Being dazed by his attacks, the knife holder collapsed onto the ground as Sho took his place by lashing his fist towards the man in the suit. However, he found his attack not connecting as the man bashed his elbow onto his hand, breaking a few bones before being sent up in the air by the man's own punch to the jaw. Seeing the punk he first knocked down, the man walked over as the man backed away in fear before gulping, stopping as the man firmly planted his feet on the ground before locking his arms in place.

Hesitant, the man rushed over towards the one in the suit before lashing his fist into his face, seeing him stagger slightly and making him smile. However, joy was replaced with fear as the opponent roared out before bringing his arms down to his own before pulling down, dislocating his shoulders and earning a cry from the punk. However, his screams were cut short as he was hit by a slap, turning around before being gripped by the back of his shirt collar and tossed into the ground with enough force to knock him out.

Yume could only stand and watch as the man she's reacting to effortlessly took down the group of punks that ambushed her earlier, seeing the man in a new light. Even if she hadn't reacted, the moves he used to knock out her ambushers were impressive enough that she wanted to learn from him. Seeing him relax, she spotted Sho getting back up with a knife in his hands and, before he could react, she rushed in, surprising the man with her speed as she launched her own fist into his face, knocking Sho out permanently. Lightly panting, she eased herself as she stood straight up before relaxing her form, getting her breathing back to normal.

"That was quite a punch you unleashed," she jumped before turning to the man that rescued her. "Your speed caught me by surprise, but aside from that... you did a decent job with the delivery."

"Oh, uh, it was nothing," she stuttered out before giggling. "I guess I just… forgot about my strength for a second."

"I see." Looking over the knocked out forms, he lightly tapped his foot on the bodies, hearing moans of pain from the punks. "Their only knocked out for the time being. They won't be bothering you any time soon. Still, you best be on your way if you don't want to get caught again."

"Oh, I intend to." She then thought about how a man his age learned how to fight like he did before asking out. "Excuse me, but how did you fight like that?"

"How I fought? Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, well I'm a—" Pausing, she was about to let out how she's a Sekirei before thinking of a cover, nervously laughing as she continued. "Well, I guess you could call me a fighting fanatic? I get lost in new moves that I wanted to know them myself. Plus, it seemed like you mastered those moves you used on them."

"Well, I wouldn't say mastered," he spoke out while closing his eyes, looking up to the sky. "I learned most of my moves back in the past, a little over thirty years ago by three different people. Then I honed my skills through an old man who knew what he was doing."

"Sounds like you went through a lot."

"You don't know the half of it." Opening his eyes, he gazed over to Yume before speaking out again. "Anyways, I better get going. I have to reach my apartment."

"Before you go," she said to him, walking over to him. "Can I at least get your name?"

"It's Suzuki… Taichi Suzuki."

"Ahh." Smiling, she offered her hand to him, who responded in kind. "You can call me Yume."

"Yume, huh." Nodding, he lets go of her hand before turning around, waving to her before leaving the alley. "Later."

Nodding in kind, she let the information sink into her head as she heard the punks groan out, opting to leave before they could get back up. However, she spotted a card on the ground before kneeling down to pick it up, raising back up as she took a look at it. She gasped as it belonged to the man that rescued her, but as it displayed his picture, the name threw her off as she hummed out.

"Kazuma… Kiryu?" Confused, she looked over to where he had left, pocketing the card before leaving. "Taichi Suzuki… just who are you?"

* * *

When night had fallen in Shinto Teito, the Sekirei had decided to call it a day before heading to the apartment she was staying for the moment, entering her temporary home before taking her shoes off. Already, the smell of cigarette smell entered her nostrils, making her groan as her roommate was in and prompting her to walk to the living room. As the smoke trail lead her, she spotted the person responsible as a woman with silver hair sat on the couch, with an eyepatch covering one her eyes.

Wearing a tank top and a pair of sweatpants, the woman took a whiff out of the cigarette as Yume closed in on her, making her groan out as she was forced to put out the vice. Taking a seat beside her, the Sekirei got comfortable as she eyed her badge, revealing the roommate to be Takami Sahashi, her contact in MBI. Sighing, the two women in the apartment eyed one another until the silver haired individual broke the ice.

"Well, any luck meeting your supposed Ashikabi," she asked her, getting a nod from the brunette as Yume spoke up.

"I did, in a most unsuspecting way," she answered. "He came to me when I got cornered by a group of young men. I was about to be in a forced winging when he arrived, having literally throwing a piece of 2x4 at the leader."

"Wait, what?"

"Not long after, the guy fought those guys and knocked them down to the ground." She then sighed before continuing. "Of course, before I could say my thanks, I noticed their leader getting back up before pulling out a knife, so I came to his rescue and knocked the guy out for good. Afterwards, we talked for a bit and introduced each other."

"And you didn't get winged?"

"What would you want me to say? 'Oh hey, I'm a Sekirei and reacting to you, so can you kiss me so I can wing?'" Sighing, Yume got up before heading to the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of water before speaking up again while opening it up. "Besides, how would the guy react if I dropped the bomb? I have to take things slow."

"I see where you're going with this." Grabbing an opened beer on the table, Takami took a drink out of it before speaking up. "Well, did you at least get a name out of him so I can look him up?"

"I did, and he said it was 'Taichi Suzuki.'" Frowning, she pulled out the card she found before sliding it over to her. "However, he dropped this card during the scuffle, and while it matched his picture… his name was different. Can you look into both 'Taichi Suzuki' and 'Kazuma Kiryu' when you get the chance?"

"My work's been busy since the disappearance of #108 Kusano, but I'll do what I can," she answered before looking at the card. "Though… I'm certain I have heard the name 'Kazuma Kiryu' before in the news before."

"You have?"

"Yeah, but it was mostly news involving the Yakuza." Nodding, she placed the card back on the table before looking at Yume. "But seeing as how far you've gotten, I'll do what I can to help you out. Even though he's an old man, a potential Ashikabi is still an Ashikabi."

"Thank you, Takami," she said out to the woman, getting a wave back.

"Your futon's laid out in the guest room. I suggest you get some sleep."

Nodding, she got up onto her feet before bowing to the MBI scientist, turning to make her way to the room she was staying in. Watching her go, Takami pulled out her own phone, connecting into the MBI mainframe before starting her search on the names given, hoping to get any results. Looking at the direction of the guest room, she wondered how Yume was reacting to such a man, but considering what she had been through in the past, hummed out as the man she had told her may have burdens of his own, and she was determined to figure out who he was.

As for Yume, when she had entered the guest room, she slowly began to take off her clothes one article at a time, frowning as her attire was her old Discipinary Squad uniform. Taking off article after article, she eventually was left in nothing but her bra and panties, going to stretch her body and relieving herself of a few kinks. With that done, she went on to get in the futon, positioning herself to get a good night's sleep.

Tomorrow, she will go out into the city, looking for the man that would become her Ashikabi once more.

* * *

 **A/N: First idea of 'Ideacember,' and it's an oddball of a crossover. Then again, most crossovers I do are oddballs.**

 **Seriously, I need a new name for this month.**

 **Anyways, this is but one of a few ideas I have thought up months ago during my car ride over to Montreal, and like the ones written down in my notebook, it's probably the first of many. The idea came to me while I was listening to my music on Spotify when it came to me, and considering how long ago I have watched Sekirei (years ago) I may be a little rusty in terms of information. Regardless, I gave it a shot and came up with this.**

 **Now, as for why I chose Yakuza as a series to cross it over: I've been playing a lot of Yakuza since getting into the series early this year (Thanks Angry Joe) and I loved every minute of it. I then thought back on Yakuza 6's ending and thought, 'you know, even though he's made his decision and left his life behind, Kiryu's still going to get himself in more trouble.' Thinking further and further, this idea began to grow further, making me write it down in my note alongside a few others.**

 **Anyways, I'm just going to say that for Sekirei, this is an AU with no Musubi and no Minato. Sorry in advance.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the idea. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


End file.
